LIAR
by rewcupid
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang gadis masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya yang suka berbohong?
1. PROLOG

**LIAR**

 **©2016 – Cupid**

 **Main Pairing:** Fang x Api

 **Other(s):** Gempa x Yaya – Air x Taufan

 **DISCLAIMER:** Semua _cast_ yang ada di sini milik Animonsta, sementara Cupid hanya minjem aja :'v

 **A/N:** My second fanfiction in ffnet :''v

 **-pip**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

" _You're a sick liar, but I can't stop loving you"_

 **Api**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak luluh dengan pesona dari sang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut ungu dan berkacamata berwarna merah di sertai dengan ekspresi _cool_ –nya yang mampu menarik kaum hawa?

Dan siapa juga yang tidak tersipu dengan gombalan atau rayuan maut yang keluar dari bibir sang pemuda (salah satu) terpopuler di sekolah pulau rintis itu? –bahkan yang sudah mempunyai kekasih pun akan tersipu jua.

 _Well_ , siapa yang tak kenal Fang?

Salah satu pemuda terpopuler, salah satu pemuda tertampan, dan pemuda terpintar seantero sekolah.

Siapa yang tak menyukainya?

Kalau untuk hal itu, hanya dari kaum adam yang iri akan apa yang Fang miliki.

Puluhan surat cinta kerap kali memenuhi loker Fang, bahkan Fang sudah hapal siapa – siapa yang sering mengiriminya surat cinta. Pernah sesekali, ia membalas salah satu surat cinta kiriman dari pengagum rahasianya.

Bagaimana reaksi para murid?

Cukup heboh, karena dalam balasan surat tersebut Fang mengajak sang pengirim surat untuk menonton salah satu film di bioskop.

Gadis beruntung itu ialah Api yang notabene merupakan mantan pacar Fang sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama dan Api hapal betul sifat asli Fang.

Fang ialah seorang pembohong jitu nan ulung, berkali – kali pula Fang sudah membohongi Api.

Namun entah kenapa, Api tetap tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintai Fang walaupun hubungan mereka berdua sudah putus.

 _But_ , ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin terlintas di pikiran kalian ketika membaca fanfiksi tidak jelas ini, dan pertanyaan itu (mungkin) ialah ; Mengapa Fang membalas surat Api?

* * *

 **-pip**

* * *

 **End or To Be Continued?**

* * *

 **HALOOOOOO *-*)/**

 **Ini ialah prolog dari fanfiksi ke dua Cupid :'v**

 **Aku membutuhkan pendapat kalian mengenai epep ini :'v**


	2. Chapter 1

**LIAR**

 **©2016 – Cupid**

 **Main Pairing:** Fang x Api

 **Other(s):** Gempa x Yaya – Air x Taufan

 **DISCLAIMER:** Semua _cast_ yang ada di sini milik Animonsta, sementara Cupid hanya minjem aja :'v

 **A/N:** _Sorry for late update_ ya T.T Cupid harap kalian suka sama part 1 – nya :'v

* * *

Angin pagi membuat Api menjadi malas untuk pergi ke sekolah, gadis itu lebih memilih berbaring di 'singgasana'–nya, ketimbang pergi ke kamar mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

 _Lagi pula hari ini tidak belajar_ , Api bergumam dalam hati sembari menarik selimut berwarna biru pastel hadiah dari Yaya sebagai ulang tahun–nya yang ke enam belas. Lima belas detik berlalu, Api perlahan – lahan memasuki dunia mimpi.

 _Buk!_

"Ayo bangun! Jangan malas, sudah enam belas tahun kelakuan seperti anak enam tahun!"

Suara menggelegar bagaikan petir dari ibu–nya, membuat gadis berparas imut itu terbangun sembari mengucek mata–nya. "Hari ini juga tidak belajar, kok" ucap Api sembari melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi–nya.

"Biarpun tidak belajar, siapa tahu ada pengumuman!"

"Kalau ada pengumuman biasa–nya juga dapat sms"

"Jangan banyak alasan!"

Api lebih memilih diam daripada membalas ucapan ibu–nya, gadis itu tak ingin membuat perdebatan seperti pada pagi hari yang sebelumnya.

* * *

Api turun dari mobil–nya, gadis itu melangkah dengan malas. Jika ada teman yang mengajaknya untuk bolos hari ini juga, dengan senang hati ia akan menerimanya.

"Pagi, Api!"

Seorang gadis bertopi biru ke samping menyapa Api yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, Api tidak membalas ucapan gadis itu, ia lebih memilih untuk jalan terus.

" _Oy_!"

Gadis itu mencubit ke dua pipi Api sementara yang di cubit kemudian mendesah sebal. "Taufan!"

Taufan langsung menghentikan tingkahnya, kemudian gadis itu merangkul Api sembari melihat salah seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di pojokan lapangan basket sembari meminum sebuah air mineral.

" _Yosh_ , dia tampak tampan hari ini!"

Api mengangkat salah satu alisnya, gadis itu ikut menatap seorang pemuda yang duduk di pojok lapangan basket tersebut. "Air? Aku baru tahu kau suka Air!" Api menggoda Taufan, rupanya gadis itu sudah melupakan kekesalannya.

Taufan tersenyum malu, dalam hati ia telah sukses membuat Api melupakan kekesalannya. Lagipula, Taufan tidak menyukai Air. "Aku panggil Air ya…" Api langsung mendatangi Air yang masih duduk di pojok lapangan, Taufan berlari menyusul Api yang rupanya sudah ada di samping Air.

"Air si Taufan suka sama kamu!"

Dengan polos–nya si Api memberitahu kepada Air bahwa Taufan menyukainya. Air terdiam beberapa saat, pemuda itu kemudian menatap Taufan yang sudah datang sembari menatap tajam ke arah Api.

"Kau bukan tipe–ku, jadi maaf" Air berkata sinis sembari berjalan meninggalkan Api dan Taufan.

Taufan melirik ke arah Api yang cengengesan, dari aura–nya terlihat jelas si Taufan akan mencekik Api saat ini juga.

* * *

Setelah bermain kejar – kejaran dengan Taufan, Api merasa letih. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengambil air mineral yang ia simpan di dalam loker–nya. Ketika ia membuka loker, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sebuah surat jatuh di atas sepatu–nya.

Api berjongkok dan mengambil surat tersebut, dalam hati ia kerap bertanya – tanya siapa sang pengirim surat tersebut?. Taufan yang ada di belakang Api kemudian berjinjit, gadis itu penasaran dengan sebuah surat yang di pegang Api. "Coba buka mungkin surat peringatan!" Taufan meledek ke arah Api.

Yang di ledek kemudian menoyor kepala Taufan, setelah itu Api langsung merobek ujung amplop tersebut. "Hah? Inikan tulisan…"

 _Untuk Api,_

 _Kau mungkin orang pertama yang surat cinta – nya di balas olehku._

 _Karena aku sudah membalas surat – mu, kau mau kan menonton film di bioskop denganmu?_

 _Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku, kecuali kau mengirim surat cinta kepada banyak_ cowok _._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Tebak sendiri dan pikir sendiri._

 _Jangan malas._

Api terdiam beberapa saat, salah satu murid merebut surat yang ada di tangan Api.

"Ini tulisan Fang!"

Cetus salah satu murid dan dalam sekejap, surat balasan dari Fang untuk Api menjadi topik hangat yang paling di bicarakan di sekolah.

"Taufan, temani aku ke kelas Yaya!"

Api meminta Taufan untuk menemaninya ke kelas Yaya yang kebetulan merupakan kelas Fang juga.

"Boleh, aku juga penasaran apakah memang benar Fang yang benar – benar mengirimimu surat"

* * *

Ke dua sahabat itu sudah sampai di depan kelas Yaya, gadis yang selalu mengenakan jilbab berwarna merah muda itu langsung menggoda Api ketika berpapasan dengannya.

"Wah, aku tak percaya suratmu di balas oleh salah satu murid tertampan!"

Yaya menggoda Api sembari mencubit ke dua pipi gadis itu. "Fang ada?" Api bertanya dengan nada agak tertahan, gadis itu terpaku sesaat ketika Fang yang sudah ada di samping Yaya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Fang melipat ke dua tangannya, menunggu jawaban dari Api. " _Eung…_ " Api berpikir cukup lama, ia takut jika kejadian itu terulang lagi. Mereka berdua pernah berpacaran dan sampai sekarang Api masih menyukai Fang dan malahan masih mencintainya.

"Malah melamun, jadi?"

Api hapal betul sifat Fang, pemuda itu tidak sabaran dan agak menyebalkan.

"Boleh, kapan?"

"Terserah"

Fang memiliki sifat yang selalu bilang 'terserah' kalau di ajak ke mana atau kapan, dan Api sudah hapal betul sifat itu.

"Kau yang mengajak"

"Kalau hari ini jam tiga sore tetapi kau harus datang sendiri bagaimana?"

Fang memiliki sifat tidak suka menjemput, Api tahu Fang memiliki prinsip 'Pulang sendiri, datang sendiri'. Api menghela nafasnya, "saat pulang kau bisa antar aku ke rumah?"

Fang menggeleng, "untuk apa? Jangan manja!"

Taufan dan Yaya melongo ketika melihat Api dan Fang yang seolah – olah sudah pernah (sangat) dekat sebelumnya. Sekadar informasi, satu sekolah tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Api dan Fang pernah berpacaran.

"Mengapa kau membalas suratku dan mengajakku ke bioskop?" Api bertanya.

Sebelum Fang kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya, pemuda itu kemudian berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Jangan banyak tanya dan kembali ke kelasmu!"

Api ingin sekali melempar Fang dengan sepatunya kalau Taufan tidak menenangkannya.

 **End or To Be Continued?**

* * *

 **Cupid's note:**

1\. Sorry for late update guys

2\. Maap juga kalo ceritanya jadi gaje /dilempar

3\. Bocoran buat part 2, nanti ada Gempa x Yaya moment so stay tune ya~

4\. Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 2

**LIAR**

 **©2016 – Cupid**

 **Main Pairing:** Fang x Api

 **Other(s):** Gempa x Yaya – Air x Taufan

 **DISCLAIMER:** Semua _cast_ yang ada di sini milik Animonsta, sementara Cupid hanya minjem aja :'v

 **A/N:** Fanfiksi ini _update_ –nya _gak_ nentu :'v dan maap kalo di fanfiksi ini terlalu panjang dan terlalu banyak _typo_ juga banyak kata – kata yang _gak_ di mengerti :'v.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Taufan pulang lebih lambat di karenakan gadis itu di pilih untuk mengikuti lomba senam yang di selenggarakan minggu depan. Yaya sudah pulang karena ia akan mengikuti les piano, empat blok dari rumahnya.

Tinggal–lah Api sendiri yang duduk di halte menunggu jemputan, di temani dengan _capuccino ice_ dan _snack_ berperisa BBQ yang baru saja ia beli di minimarket depan sekolah.

"Belum pulang?"

Api mendongak, gadis itu menggeser bokongnya yang berarti memberi sedikit area untuk Fang duduk.

"Kalau aku sudah pulang berarti aku tidak di sini"

Fang menghela nafasnya, pemuda itu mengambil beberapa _snack_ dari tangan Api.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Api tampak berpikir, Fang mendekatkan wajahnya bermaksud ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau ajak yang lain saja, lagipula kau menyuruhku untuk datang sendiri dan pulang sendiri…"

Api kemudian mencubit hidung Fang, gadis itu menyadari bahwa Fang akan melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya. "Kalau begitu aku yang menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana? Hitung – hitung sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menyakitimu"

"Maaf?" Gadis itu mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Fang yang terdengar membingungkan. Fang tertawa kecil sembari mencubit pipi Api, "kembali ke topik. Kau maukan pergi ke bioskop?"

Api kembali berpikir, dalam hati ia ingin sekali menonton di bioskop bersama Fang. Lagipula, sudah lama mereka tidak berjalan berdua. Terakhir berjalan berdua, mereka pergi ke kebun binatang saat akhir pekan dan itupun atas izin Kaizo, kakak–nya Fang.

"Aku mau, janji untuk menjemputku ya?" _Puppy eyes_ yang di berikan Api membuat Fang terpana seketika, baru pertama kali Fang terpesona dengan paras imut Api.

 _Demi dewa, kenapa aku jadi deg – degan ya?_

Api mengangkat satu alisnya, berusaha meminta balasan dari Fang. " _So_? _Are we going to cinema?_ "

Fang menggelengkan kepala – nya, kemudian mengacak – acak rambut Api. " _First, you must repair your English speaking_. Dan ke dua, tentu saja kita ke bioskop dan yang ke tiga, tenang saja. Aku menjemputmu kok. Aku sekarang tidak bohong lagi"

Ketidak yakinan mulai muncul di hati Api, gadis itu merasa bahwa Fang membohonginya. Pada kenyataannya, Fang sedang dalam pengawasan Kaizo dan juga… Ia dilarang menjemput atau mengantar seorang _cewek_ oleh kakaknya.

"Aku di jemput, dah!"

Api melambaikan tangannya ke arah Fang sembari menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, seketika Fang jadi terdiam seribu bahasa. Perasaannya kini _dag dig dug_ tak menentu.

 _Hati – hati di jalan ya._

Fang membatin sembari menatap Api yang tengah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

* * *

Selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Api sebenarnya masih bimbang apakah ia ikut dengan Fang pergi ke bioskop atau tidak. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada ayahnya, apakah ia di ijinkan untuk pergi ke bioskop atau tidak.

"Boleh tidak aku ke bioskop sama teman?"

Api bertanya, meskipun umurnya sudah enam belas tahun, gadis itu juga harus meminta ijin jika ingin bepergian.

Pria yang sudah hampir menginjak kepala lima itu tampak berpikir, matanya terus memandang ke arah jalan raya. "Boleh, tetapi tidak ada yang mengantar"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "temanku nanti yang jemput. Boleh?"

"Boleh, _tapi_ naik apa?"

Ayah Api sering sekali bertanya banyak hal ketika salah satu anaknya meminta ijin untuk bepergian. " _Gak tau_ , mungkin dia naik motor"

"Dia memangnya sudah dapat SIM?"

" _Ng..._ "

Api terdiam sejenak, Fang sudah dapat SIM atau belum ya?

"Kakak kelas atau bukan?"

"Teman seangkatan..."

"Tidak boleh"

Yang tadinya menjadi hari paling bahagia sekarang menjadi hari yang paling menjengkelkan. Mungkin Api harus banyak bersabar hari ini.

"Masih di bawah umur sudah berani naik motor, di tilang baru _tau_ rasa!"

 _Jleb!_

"Lebih baik kamu di rumah, kerjakan PR! Belajar! Nilaimu rata - rata _jeblok_ semua, _nggak_ ada yang namanya jalan - jalan. Pelesiran ke sana ke mari"

Api terpaksa mengiyakan, gadis itu sudah menduga dari awal. Pasti tidak di ijinkan, apa boleh buat. Ia tidak berani melawan, lagipula perkataan ayahnya ada benarnya juga.

Ponsel Api bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Nonton film-nya gak jadi._

 _Maaf ya, nggak di bolehin lagi naik motor sama bang Kaizo._

 _Di suruh belajar katanya T.T_

Pesan dari Fang membuat Api tersenyum tipis, baru saja gadis itu ingin mengirim pesan bahwa ia ingin membatalkan janji-nya.

 _Baru juga mau batalin, ya udah._

 _Kapan - kapan lagi aja ya_

Api meng-klik _send_ , gadis itu kemudian meng- _scroll_ ke atas. Percakapan - percakapan singkat namun manis masih ada dalam riwayat percakapannya dengan Fang, gadis itu tersenyum sekali lagi. Merindukan saat - saatnya bersama Fang, gadis itu tak menyangka bahwa ia mengalami hal seperti ini lagi.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui, bahkan lebih dari perasaannya terhadap Fang yang dulu.

Sebuah perasaan yang menyatakan bahwa...Ia makin mencintai Fang.

"Awas kalau kamu pacaran!"

Api buru - buru mematikan ponsel-nya, takut ketahuan kalau dia sedang _flashback_ sendiri tentang masa lalunya dengan Fang.

* * *

 **BONUS SCENE #1**

"Kamu bisa senam tidak sih? Jelek begitu gerakannya" Air berkata sinis sembari mengomentari gerakan senam Taufan. Gadis itu kemudian mencibir, benar - benar jengkel dengan Air yang hanya bisa meledek gerakan senamnya. "Memangnya kamu bisa lebih baik dari ini?"

Air kemudian mendekat ke arah Taufan, membuat gadis itu berhenti sesaat. Bibirnya kelu ketika Taufan mulai memegang dagunya, jantung Taufan berdegup kencang ketika Air mulai menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir Air. Bisa dibilang jika Air baru saja mencium Taufan, kejadian itu langsung menyebar ketika beberapa orang murid melihat aksi Air itu.

Air tak peduli dengan orang - orang yang melihat, pemuda itu mulai memasukan lidahnya, menyapa gigi - gigi Taufan yang berjejer rapi, dan juga sedikit bermain - main dengan lidah Taufan. Setelah beberapa saat yang mendebarkan itu, Air menyudahi kegiatannya. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap Taufan lekat - lekat dengan iris birunya yang menggetarkan hati.

"Tetapi kenyataannya memang begitu" Air bergumam sinis sembari meninggalkan Taufan yang terpaku dengan kejadian tadi.

Taufan kemudian mengelap bibirnya, ia tak menyangka jika ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh seseorang yang tidak jelas bernama Air.

Salah seorang murid perempuan menghampirinya, dari nadanya terlihat bahwa perempuan itu menggoda Taufan.

"Taufan, aku rasa sebentar lagi Air akan menyatakan cinta kepadamu"

"Kau tahu tidak? Eleanor dan Cassie iri denganmu!"

"Eh, aku lihat pipi Air tadi memerah, lho!"

"Maaf, tetapi Air bukan tipeku"

Taufan membalikkan badannya, berusaha untuk melupakan semua kejadian tadi. "Oh, ya, bilang kepada Eleanor dan Cassie kalau aku tidak suka dengan Air"

"Lambat laun kau juga akan mulai memiliki perasaan terhadap Air..."

"YAK!"

* * *

 **BONUS SCENE #2**

"Permainan piano-mu bagus juga"

Seorang _cowok_ memuji Yaya yang sudah usai memainkan piano-nya sedari tadi, "oh ya? Terimakasih. Kau juga bagus tadi"

"Gempa"

 _Cowok_ bernama Gempa itu menyodorkan tangannya, meminta Yaya untuk bersalaman.

"Yaya, salam kenal"

Yaya membalas salam, gadis itu seketika kikuk ingin berbicara apa. Baru kali ini ia bertemu orang yang tampan dan baik seperti Gempa.

"Aku sering melihatmu di SMA Pulau Rintis. Kau sekolah di sana?"

"Iya, kau juga sekolah di sana?"

"Tidak, aku bersekolah di SMA Pulau Kelapa. Depan bioskop"

Yaya membulatkan matanya, SMA Pulau Kelapa terkenal dengan banyak murid laki - laki yang tampan dan pintar.

Sungguh keberuntungan besar baginya untuk bisa berkenalan dengan salah satu murid dari SMA tersebut.

"Kapan - kapan kita ke bioskop, yuk! Film favoritku sudah mulai, rencananya sih aku akan menonton besok. Apa kau mau ikut? Kita berdua saja"

Baru _kenalan_ sudah di ajak menonton bioskop, siapa yang tidak mau? Lagipula yang di ajak juga orang yang tampan. Sepertinya Gempa merupakan salah satu murid terpopuler di sekolahnya.

"Boleh, tetapi jangan film _horror_ ya! Aku takut"

Gempa tersenyum, "ini film kartun kok. Tenang saja"

Melihat _cowok_ itu tersenyum, membuat Yaya ingin terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

 **End or To Be Continued?**

* * *

1\. Aku masih bingung nih dengan penggunaan katanya, lebih cocok pake kata ' _cowok_ ' atau ' _pemuda_ ' e.e

2\. Maaf kalau _late update_ lagi, soalnya aku lagi sibuk sama urusan _real life_ aku yang semakin berkembang biak (?)

3\. Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan nge posting bonus scene-nya di blog pribadi aku

4\. Terimakasih sudah membaca FF ini ya ^^


End file.
